1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone apparatus having an automatic answering function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art telephone apparatus, when an automatic answering function is set, the same speech or answer message is read out of a read-only memory (ROM) and is transmitted to a calling party.
In the above-mentioned prior art telephone apparatus, however, since the same answer message is transmitted to all calling parties, this answer message is not specific to any one calling party. In other words, it is impossible by the automatic answering function to transmit confidential messages to specific calling parties.